mascara
by Derama17
Summary: Una situación inverosimil a la que se enfrentan Itachi y Deidara, pero que les dejara grandes sorpresas y dolorosos secretos. Reto ItaDei: Celebremos este día. (01/marzo/2013)


_Hola hola holaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Bienvenidos todas y todos al reto ItaDei del mes de marzo un honor para mi dar la apertura tradicional con un fic…bueno, el primer capitulo de un fic que espero les agrade, es algo bizarro dada la tematica. Y la idea me surgió precisamente de mi participación en un carnaval, la cosa mas maravillosa que hay, por lo que bueno, quedándome sin palabras, demos comienzo con este nuevo reto ^^._

* * *

_-Titulo: __**Mascara.  
**__-Día: __**Días de carnaval.  
**__-Autor del fic:__** DeRaMa.  
**__-Autor del manga:__** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Mascara.

1er día, llegada.

La sonrisa del hombre tiburón era amplia y llena de satisfacción. Todos sus colmillos brillaban con un tinte mortal debajo de aquella enorme masa de agua formada por su propio chakra; sus tres leales compañeros nadaban buscando destrozar a su presa: un ninja de la aldea de la hierba, un ser insignificante y débil. Pero justo cuando uno de sus tiburones lo partió a la mitad con sus potentes mandíbulas, de ese cuerpo emergió un espeso líquido azul que se extendió a una velocidad impresionante por toda el agua, envolviéndolo en segundos.

Tuvo que deshacer su técnica para poder recuperar la visión de lo que le rodeaba pero aun así su cuerpo se tiñó de negro. Sus ojos amarillos se mostraron molestos al ver como su presa escapaba, trato de ir tras ella pero cayo de rodillas presa de un fuerte mareo. Lanzo una maldición y trato nuevamente de ponerse de pie con el mismo resultado. Su compañero Uchiha Itachi lo encontró en ese deplorable estado y lo miro con total indiferencia, cosa que solo provoco una sonrisa torcida en el peliazul.

-Hey, todos tenemos un mal día – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer desmayado.

A los pocos minutos el hologramas del miembro de Akaksuki se presentaban frente a Pain dándole los pormenores de la misión fallida y notificando el estado de su compañero. El líder guardo silencio por un par de minutos e intercambio una mirada discreta con su compañera. Segundos después dos nuevos hologramas se formaron frente a ellos.

-Vayan a las siguientes coordenadas. Sasori hazte cargo de Kisame y si es necesario Deidara ayudaras a terminar la misión. – fueron sus ultimas palabras antes desaparecer sin dar oportunidad de reclamos. Seguido poco después de Itachi.

-¡MALDITO PAIN! ¿¡ESTA DEMENTE O QUE LE PASA HUM!? – grito un chico rubio a todo lo que sus pulmones daban - ¡ESTA LOCO SI CREE QUE VOY A TRABAJAR COMO APOYO DEL GRUPO DE ESE IMBECIL HUM!

El pelirrojo soltó una maldición fastidiado de solo imaginar que tendría que aguantar el griterío del menor durante todo el viaje.

-Es una orden mocoso – siseo molesto – así que cállate y obedece.

Deidara se cruzo de brazos bastante frustrado e insto a su enorme arte a levantar el vuelo para llegar más rápido. Durante todo el camino se la paso musitando palabras incoherentes pero llenas de veneno hacia Kisame por dejarse atacar tan fácilmente, a Sasori por ser tan pasivo, a Pain por ser imbécil, a Uchiha por existir y a él mismo por obedecer. Honestamente le daba igual el estado del tiburón, pero la idea de hacer un equipo momentáneo con el Uchiha le daba nauseas, era mejor que el maldito cara de pez estuviera bien o lo pagaría.

El trayecto fue realmente rápido para desgracia total del blondo. Apenas llegaron Sasori se dedico a revisar al pez parlante mientras él se mantenía a una distancia prudente del grupo con los brazos cruzados y el rostro enfadado. Itachi apenas se había limitado a mirarlos de reojo y ahora parecía mas interesado en el tronco de un árbol que en lo que sucediera con ellos.

-Fanfarrón hum – murmuro molesto sin cambiar de pose ni siquiera cuando el pelirrojo se acerco a ellos.

-Fue envenado – dijo con un brillo en los ojos – no conozco el veneno así que me llevara un par de días encontrar el antídoto.

El rostro del joven artista se puso rojo por la cólera y apretó tanto los puños que logro hacerse daño.

-Bien, andando entonces – dispuso el mayor de los Uchihas mientras daba la vuelta iniciando la marcha.

La respiración del rubio se volvió agitada en un vano intento de controlar sus deseos asesinos.

-Recuerda que es una misión, no hagas niñerías – sentenció su maestro dando la espalda para retomar su labor.

Deidara necesitaba volar a alguien si quería recuperar un poco de control, aunque bien sabido era que dada las circunstancias no tenía a nadie ni nada a la mano para satisfacer sus necesidades. Se giro hacia el pelinegro y comenzó a avanzar en grandes zancadas, paso a su lado atropellándolo como si se tratara de un huracán, ¡Estaba furioso! Y ya sabía exactamente donde y con quienes desquitar toda su frustración, sin duda el siguiente pueblo al que irían seria una maravillosa obra de arte.

Itachi soltó un discreto suspiro tras ser arrollado por el artista. Era tonto que Pain le ordenara ir con compañía, puesto que él solo podía cumplir la misión sin ningún problema, en especial si ese problema era rubio de ojos azules. Camino tras la espalda de Deidara sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que por fin lo vio detenerse el borde de una colina. Al alcanzarlo diviso un pueblo enclavado en aquel valle; de una de las ramas de un árbol un cuervo negro alzo el vuelo y fue a posarse sobre el hombro del pelinegro, como susurrándole sus secretos antes de desaparecer.

-¿y bien hmm?

-Esta aquí – dijo - Solo hay matarlo y listo – agrego retomando la marcha.

-Idiota hmm – murmuro siguiéndole el paso.

Al llegar al pueblo notaron que el aspecto de este era de lo más común, incluso lucia con calles de tierra y casas algo humildes, todo rodeado por grandes extensiones de campo labrada con sus matas verdes expuestas a un quemante sol. El lugar no parecía el escondite perfecto para un ninja puesto que era habitado por campesinos y algunos comerciantes aparentemente. A pesar de esa simplicidad, los sentidos de ambos ninjas se pusieron alerta ante la ausencia de gente. Por un momento Itachi pensó que ese ninja había eliminado a la población en general para ponerse a salvo, esperaba que no fuese así.

Por su parte Deidara no estaba de mejor humor, el lugar no parecía digno de su arte y eso lo exasperaba, ni siquiera podía ver la cara de la gente a la que quería hacer explotar. Todo en ese maldito lugar era un fastidio que no valía la pena ni siquiera mirar. Se cruzo de brazos hastiado y con su mal humor a punto de explotar…literalmente hablando. Y lo peor es que las malditas calles seguían vacías como si fuese un pueblo fantasma.

-¡Maldito lugar hum! – refunfuño por lo bajo – ¿hu? – miro curioso el piso cuando una enorme sombra lo cubrió por completo, miro de reojo por sobre su hombro para saber de que se trataba -¡rayos! – siseo saltando lo mas lejos posible.

Detrás de él un enorme ambu de la aldea de la hoja lo miraba a través de su mascara vacía acompañado de una kunoichi con la misma mascara. El artista sintió una fuerte vuelco en el estomago y una gran adrenalina le recorrió entero ante la idea de mostrar su arte, sin duda valdría la pena, el tipo era de casi dos metros y medio de alto y con paso algo lento y torpe comenzó a avanzar hacia él. En ese momento Itachi se coloco a su lado mostrando su sharingan mientras el metía la mano en su bolsa de arcilla creando un pequeño cien pies, pero su mano se quedo en el bolsillo cuando vio como aquellos anbu daban la vuelta en la esquina y desaparecía sin prestarles mas atención.

Ambos akaksukis miraban el lugar donde habían estado sus enemigos sin entender muy bien lo sucedido. Deidara parpadeo un par de veces y volvió la vista al Uchiha buscando una explicación pero este seguía con la mirada fija al frente con un ligero matiz de incomprensión en los ojos, algo que no paso desapercibido para el artista, pero que prefirió ignorar por el bien de su salud mental.

-Tengamos cuidado, parece que no nos reconocieron – murmuro Itachi un poco mas recuperado de la impresión. – continuemos. – dijo dando la vuelta para continuar su búsqueda seguido muy de cerca por un silencioso Deidara.

Pero apenas sus ojos se posaron sobre la calle, una de las puertas se abrió dando paso a lo que parecía ser el mismísimo Raikage acompañado de una Kunoichi casi de su misma estatura. Ambos ninjas renegados se quedaron paralizados sin entender que hacia un kage en un lugar como ese, hasta que Itachi pudo reaccionar a tiempo y tomo a Deidara de un brazo ocultándolo tras una pared quedando su cuerpo como un escudo para el artista. Ambos vieron como aquel hombre y su acompañante giraba en su misma dirección. El rostro de Itachi se tenso ante la perspectiva de un enfrentamiento contra alguien así mientras el rubio volvía a meter su mano en la bolsa de arcilla cuando el Raikage doblo en la esquina donde ellos estaban ocultos.

-Hay pero no se escondan jijiji – dijo de pronto la mujer que acompañaba al Raikage con una voz chillona e infantil que los dejo sin habla, pues era difícil identificar si era voz de mujer u hombre.

-Hey…te la cambio por tu rubia – dijo el Raikage con el mismo tono de voz mientras abrazaba a la kunoichi por la cintura y la acercaba a donde estaba Itachi y Deidara.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de ambos jóvenes ante aquella bizarra imagen y los ojos de ambos miraban sin comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor. En un instinto primario el pelinegro se pego mas a Deidara buscando establecer una mayor distancia entre él y esa chica.

-Huy…que aguado – volvió a decir la mujer con ese tono de voz.

-¡Y esta más buena la mía YIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJ AJA! – hablo el Raikage haciéndolos brincar como dos niños asustados ante su ultimo grito para luego desaparecer de ahí abrazado de la kunoichi.

Itachi y Deidara miraban anonadados el lugar vacio.

-Q…¿Qué rayos fue eso? – pregunto Deidara recuperando por fin el habla.

-No lo se – susurro el Uchiha sin estar seguro de nada, pues en menos de cinco minutos se encontraron con enemigos en potencia y ninguno les hizo el menor caso.

- Búsquense un lugar privado si quieren hacer esas cosas – escucharon una voz infantil.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba y se toparon con los enormes ojos de un niño no mayor de siete años.

-Si gustan puedo rentarles un cuarto – dijo el pequeño guiñándoles un ojo.

En ese momento los ninjas se miraron sin comprender a que se refería y se dieron cuenta de su posición. Itachi se separo de él sin decir nada y el rubio no tenía ganas de insultarlo, le urgía mas aclarar que rayos era ese lugar.


End file.
